First Kisses
by Flesh is Yummy
Summary: Nunnally reveals to the student council that Lelouch's first kiss was Suzaku. The council members freak out, and Lelouch acts like a dork. Oneshot


**First Kisses**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Geass**

**AN: **Just re-uploading this fic since FF deleted it because I used the idiomatic expression "shit hits the fan" in the summary. I shit you not. XD Anyway, the reason I'm re-uploading this is because it holds some nostalgic value for me since it was the first fic I wrote that wasn't for a kink meme.

* * *

When Kallen Stadtfeld entered the student council room, she was greeted by the sight of Milly and Rivalz lounging on the couch while Shirley spoke softly with Nunnally, kneeling beside her wheelchair. Upon Kallen's arrival, they all looked up and smiled. Well, Milly's smile was more of a smirk, but Kallen did not bother to dwell on that.

"Where is everyone?" Kallen asked, scanning the room. Then remembering that she was supposed to be "feeble," she gave a demure cough and seated herself beside Rivalz.

"Lulu and Suzaku are making up some assignments because they've been absent so often," Shirley explained, "but they'll be here soon." By the slight wrinkle in her nose, Kallen could tell that Shirley did not at all approve of Lelouch's "absences."

"Nina's at the smart person club where smart people do smart things," Rivalz said.

"Science club," Milly corrected good-naturedly. She turned toward Kallen. "I, being the incredibly generous president that I am, have given everyone the day off. No student council duties today."

"Not being a slave driver for one day doesn't exactly make you generous," Rivalz retorted. Nunnally giggled. Milly just continued talking.

"Anyway," she said, scooting herself closer to Kallen, her smirk transforming into a Cheshire cat grin, "we were just talking about our first kisses."

"Oh," Kallen said.

"You just missed Rivalz say his." Milly threw Rivalz a mischievous glance. "It was Sophie."

Kallen's brows furrowed. "I thought Sophie was a lesbian."

Rivalz made a disgruntled noise in the back in the back of his throat. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered, rolling his eyes and throwing up his arms, "the joke is that I turned her gay, which is completely untrue, by the way."

"You never know, Rivalz," Milly said with a wink. Rivalz shot Milly a glare.

Kallen thought that would be the end of it, but then she felt Milly's stare boring into her, and she knew that she would have to fess up.

"With my illness, I don't really get out much"—Kallen punctuated with a cough for emphasis—"so I haven't really been kissed…yet."

Feeling her cheeks burn, Kallen ducked her head down. She felt stupid. She shouldn't care so much about what these people thought; yet the idea of being the least experienced person on the student council was kind of embarrassing.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she was surprised to see Shirley smiling kindly. "It's okay," Shirley said. "I haven't had my first kiss, either."

Just as Kallen was about to return the smile, Lelouch and Suzaku barged into the room. Suzaku stood erect, like a soldier ready for anything, whereas Lelouch looked like a complete and utter mess. He was bent over, hands on knees, gasping in air.

"You run too fast," Lelouch gasped, glaring at Suzaku.

"Maybe you'd be able to keep up if you weren't always skipping gym class, Lelouch," Suzaku replied with a grin.

Shirley removed her hand from Kallen's shoulder and placed it on her hip. "Suzaku's right, Lulu. You need to be more responsible, or you won't have enough credits to graduate."

Lelouch had finally raised himself to an upright position, and he shot Shirley a winsome smile that caused her face to turn beet red and said, "Cut me some slack, will ya?" Directing his attention toward Milly, he asked, "What's the agenda for today, Madame Prez?"

"Absolutely nothing!"

"That's great. Finally a day to relax."

Lelouch seemed completely oblivious to Milly's ominous smirk as he walked past the couch to kneel beside Nunnally's wheelchair. His suave smile immediately transformed into a mild, gentle one, and Kallen found the change rather unnerving.

"How was your day, Nunnally?" he asked, taking one of her hands in his.

Nunnally beamed. "It was great, big brother! Sayoko read me the most wonderful story, and now I'm hearing about everybody's first kisses."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "First kisses, huh?"

"That's right, Lelouch," Milly said, waggling her eyebrows. "Now you have to tell us who yours is."

Kallen had to admit that she was a little curious. Lelouch was pretty strange, so she had to wonder what kind of girls he was into. From her peripheral vision, she could see that Shirley looked pretty anxious, holding her breath in anticipation.

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Lelouch stood up. "To be honest, I've never had one."

As if she has been expecting that answer, Milly tilted her head back and slapped the back of her hand against her forehead in a show of despair. "To think that the most attractive male student at Ashford Academy has never known a girl's pure lips!" she exclaimed. "What a waste!"

"That's not true, big brother."

Lelouch whirled around, taken aback. Nunnally was still smiling sweetly.

"What do you mean, Nunnally?" Lelouch asked.

"I know it was a long time ago," she said, her little face scrunching up in concentration, "but I remember it happening. You were pretty upset."

"Well, well," Milly said, smirk reappearing once again, "has little Lulu been holding out on us?"

"Who was it, Nana?" Shirley demanded, looking like she was on the verge of imploding.

"Suzaku!"

Silence.

A deafening silence.

Nunnally was smiling that innocuous saccharine smile of hers. Shirley and Rivalz looked completely scandalized. Lelouch appeared as if he were seriously ill. Suzaku's tan face was much, much whiter, his green eyes very wide as if he were a deer caught in headlights. Of all of them (minus Nunnally), Milly seemed the least appalled, her expression thoughtful, so it made sense that she was the first to speak.

"So, who kissed who?"

At first, Kallen thought Lelouch was going to upchuck on the floor, but then he swallowed and took a deep breath and glanced at a still shell-shocked Suzaku before murmuring, "Suzaku kissed…me."

Suzaku was stock-still. He did not respond.

Lelouch looked like he was about ready to bolt, and indeed he tried to dash past the couch to the door, but Rivalz grabbed him by his school uniform, thwarting his escape.

"Dude, you can't just run off after we find out you're gay."

"It's not like that!"

"Oh, I think it is," Milly said. "You two simply couldn't control your raging hormones."

"We were ten."

Now even Milly looked surprised. Rivalz let go of Lelouch's uniform and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, big brother. Was I not supposed to tell anyone about that?"

Nunnally was frowning, and Lelouch's expression softened. Kallen was not surprised. The day she had been accepted into the student council, she had seen the way Lelouch looked at his little sister as if she was the most important thing in the world to him.

"It's fine, Nunnally," Lelouch said, keeping his voice even. "I might as well just explain what happened." He took a seat on the couch beside Kallen. Shirley and Suzaku stayed where they were, apparently still in a state of catatonic shock.

Lelouch cleared his throat in an ostentatious manner as if he were about to narrate an epic. "It was in the morning…" he began.

"Nighttime."

Suzaku had said it. He no longer looked alarmed, just uncomfortable.

"Oh, right. It was nighttime," Lelouch amended, "and I had just given Nunnally a kiss goodnight. We were staying with Suzaku's family over the summer, which is how we know each other…" He trailed off, looking around the room as if expecting someone to question this bit of information. No one did, so he continued. "Anyway, Nunnally was only seven, and I looked after her most of the time, and I always gave her a kiss goodnight before tucking her in, but for some reason Suzaku was there…"

"You left your clothes from kendo, and I was bringing them back," Suzaku said.

"What's kendo?" Rivalz asked.

"It's a Japanese martial art where people hit each other with bamboo sticks. Obviously, Suzaku was better at it than me. In any case," Lelouch continued, "Suzaku was there and had seen me kiss Nunnally goodnight, and he demanded that I let him kiss her goodnight, too. I refused, so he called me a dumb Brit, and then I called him an uncivilized savage, and, in the end, he said that if he couldn't kiss Nunnally, then he would kiss me, so he did."

For a moment, no one said anything.

"That doesn't sound like Suzaku at all," Rivalz piped up.

"Believe it or not, he was pretty self-centered and brash when he was younger," Lelouch said. He had noticeably relaxed. Milly frowned.

"That story wasn't nearly as interesting as I thought it would be," she said.

"What? Did you expect Suzaku to ravage me in front of my sister?"

"Big brother, what does 'ravage' mean?"

Lelouch facepalmed at his own stupidity.

"Um, Lulu…" Shirley had finally snapped out of her traumatized state. "Please don't get offended for me asking this, but you're not, um, you know…"

"I AM STRAIGHT AND SO IS SUZAKU!" Lelouch shot Suzaku a look that indicated that denial of their heterosexuality would result in the fury of a thousand blazing suns. Suzaku blinked.

"Um, yeah," he said.

Milly stood up. "Well, I think it's sweet," she stated. "I would have preferred my first kiss to be with a friend rather than some random boy. Right, Shirley?"

"M-madame Prez…"

Milly had grabbed Shirley by the hips and was slowly lowering her face towards her as if she were about to kiss her on the lips. Poor Shirley looked completely horrified, Rivalz looked extremely aroused, and Kallen was beginning to wonder if everyone in the student council was utterly nuts.

Luckily, Arthur saved the day.

Just then, he pounced on Suzaku and bit his leg, causing the boy to shout out in pain. Distracted, Milly loosened her grip on Shirley, allowing her to slip away, and everyone had to laugh because that cat had it out for the poor guy.

And, for the rest of the day, no one (not even Milly) brought up anything potentially awkward like kissing and crushes and the fact that the two most attractive boys at Ashford Academy had locked lips during pre-pubescence.

Thank God.


End file.
